


recruit

by orphan_account



Series: that yj fic [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a while before the Team tried to recruit any new heroes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	recruit

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back again  
> im p bad at writing for characters that aren't tim TBH so idk how great i got the voices. i adapted raven and starfire's characters for this verse. they have cool costumes. theyre gay. its chill

It was a while before the Team tried to recruit any new heroes. Not because there were no heroes to recruit, because there definitely were, especially in the wake of an almost-apocalypse. For a few months, Kaldur was hesitant to find any teenage superheroes, purely because after the loss of Wally, he feared the decision to recruit more members would receive backlash, particularly from those close to Wally.

But with two absences from the Team’s roster, they needed more firepower, especially since a majority of the Team’s numbers seemed to be younger superheroes. The two heroes Kaldur had found were both around the age of eighteen, and were hopefully more mature than some of their newer members.

The first he’d discovered was Starfire, because she tended to be more in the spotlight than her partner. She wore a light purple bodysuit with diamond-shaped holes cut out near her waist, and tall boots of the same color that went up to her mid-thigh. Kaldur knew people tended to bash her outfit, but Green Lantern had recognized it as the battlesuit of Tamaranean princesses. That’s how they knew she was an alien, besides her eyes and skin.

Her partner in fighting crime was called Raven, from the few interviews Kaldur had seen her in. Neither him nor any of the Green Lanterns he’d spoken to knew if her costume was part of any alien culture, but Icon had passed by and told him that, upon meeting her a few weeks ago, he’d recognized a demonic symbol carved onto her leg, though he had neglected to say what kind of demonic symbol. Kaldur didn’t mind too much.

The two had surfaced in May, almost six months ago, in Jump City, where they mostly stayed for the next half-year of their crime-fighting career. The population of Jump seemed to like them, and though Kaldur had never visited, it seemed like a nice place, albeit with criminals odd enough to rival some of the Flash’s foes.

Kaldur drew up a squad consisting of Superboy, Batgirl and Beast Boy. A member of the Team from the start, a member who’d been a superhero for quite a while but not as long as some, and a newer, younger member. Kaldur thought it was a good balance, and hopefully it would work. (Maybe Miss Martian would’ve been a better choice, seeing as she too was an alien…)

He could only hope that they would succeed in recruiting Starfire and Raven. Even if the fight with the Reach was over, there was always more battles to come.

 

/

 

Gar had never been assigned to a recruiting squad before, and he was excited. He hadn’t really listened to Aqualad when he explained who the new superheroes were. He just knew he was going to help Superboy and Batgirl try to get them on the Team, which he was so  _ totally  _ cool with.

Jump City was nice, if busy. There were bright colored cars everywhere, which might’ve unnerved Gar – he’d never been a fan of cars, not since his mom’s death – but he was too excited to pay them any mind. 

Batgirl seemed to know the area. “Nightwing considered working alone here before he moved to Blüdhaven,” she explained when he noted (ha!) it.

“Huh,” Gar said. “Doesn’t seem that much like a  _ Nightwing  _ place, does it?”

“That’s why he decided against it,” Batgirl said easily. “It didn’t suit him. That was before I even joined the Team, though,"

It was hard for Gar to think of the Team when it had just started. He knew how it  _ had  _ started - Superboy always seemed to be breathing down the younger kids’ necks about that - but it just seemed so…  _ weird _ .

Maybe not as weird as getting a blood transfusion from an alien and learning how to transform into different animals. But maybe close. Maybe.

“So who are these guys?” Gar asked, hopping close to Batgirl as they -- what were they doing? Walking over rooftops and jumping from each one till they found Starfire and Raven’s apartment. (How had they gotten their apartment?)

Right. Icon was friends with one of them, somehow. Gar suddenly wished he’d listened to Aqualad. Maybe it was payback for pretending to be a traitor (it wasn’t).

“Didn’t you listen to Kaldur?” Superboy asked, though he didn’t sound  _ too  _ frustrated. “Two new superheroes, appeared in May. We were too busy fighting an alien apocalypse to look into them at the time, so we’re doing it now.”

“What are they  _ like? _ ” Gar hoped he could make friends with them. He didn’t actually have many friends on the Team, sadly, possibly because he liked to spout random animal facts at not-so-good times. Also possibly because he smelled like an animal sometimes, too.

Superboy frowned. “Raven seems kind of reclusive. Starfire stops to talk to civilians and interviewers, sometimes, but Raven only does when Starfire asks her to. We don’t know much about them.”

“They seem like good friends,” Batgirl added.

Gar thought about his mom.

Gar wasn’t sure if they were friends. 

“Sounds fun,” he said instead. “Are we there yet?”

 

/

 

Raven had been having a long day.

She’d fought with her girlfriend over ridiculous, meaningless matters. She’d fought with a disturbing man who had somehow turned being a couch potato into being a supervillain. She’d fought with herself.

Raven did not like fighting. Raven was a pacifist. Raven had already apologized to Starfire (with flowers! How romantic she was, truly) but she still felt bad. She’d been raised by pacifists. Even being a superhero, she was  _ meant to be a pacifist. _

Everything was unnatural to her.

“Raven,” Kori said, lounging in the air with one of Raven’s books - a fantasy, with excellent worldbuilding about a violent species that reminded Raven a bit of Starfire’s own. “Raven. You are troubled.”

“I’m fine,” said Raven, though she was not. Starfire turned her head and bright green eyes on her.

“We talked about this,” Starfire said, but not angrily. There was little one could do to make Starfire  _ truly  _ angry, though many villains might’ve said otherwise. “I am not an empath. But I am not an idiot.”

“I know you aren’t,” Raven shifted into a meditative position. “But I --” she paused. 

Kori cocked an eyebrow at her. Raven directed her gaze to the door, which burst open as soon as Starfire put her book down and readied her starbolts. They had a break-in.

Somehow Raven was not so surprised to find that the ones behind the door were superheroes as well. She did not, however, know how they’d gotten her address. 

How did these things happen to her?

“What do you want?” she spoke, as Starfire’s eyes glowed brighter, shoulders tensed. Raven wished Kori’s mind was easier to communicate with telepathically; she recognized Batgirl, at least, but she wasn’t sure if Starfire did.

“To talk,” Batgirl said. “We aren’t here to hurt you.”

“Xa ex tamari,” Starfire hissed, taking a hostile step back. 

“Starfire,” Raven said, unsure of how to calm her girlfriend, “these are - superheroes. Like us.”

Starfire frowned, but the hostility melted away, if only slightly. “Who are they?” she said to Raven, though she watched the green boy as she said it. 

“I’m Batgirl,” Batgirl, who was maybe the leader of the three, said. “This is Beast Boy,” she gestured to the green boy, “and this is Superboy. We came to talk to you about something…”

Kori and Raven exchanged a look. 

“Great,” Raven said.  _ Let’s hear it. _

 

/

 

“So, wanna... join?” Raven said, later that night. “They seemed sincere.”

“I will let you be the judge of that,” Starfire said, snuggling up to her on the bed. “Seeing as you are the empath here. But I don’t know how much of a… what do you say,  _ team player _ , I am.”

“Well, I’d say the same about me.” Raven shrugged an arm around Starfire’s shoulders. “Stil. I guess… It might help?”

Starfire smiled, reddish lips curling in a manner that made Raven’s breath catch. “Well,” she said, closing her eyes. “If you want to, I will.”

Raven had never been a very social person.

But a lot in her life had changed when she met Starfire; maybe that could, too.

**Author's Note:**

> » i have a tumblr [@tyjf](tyjf.tumblr.com) for this verse !!  
> » bleh im tired  
> » might add more notes later  
> idk im not _too_ happy with this b ut i dont want to sit on it too long.
> 
> please please comment!! be nice


End file.
